Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga
by Raihan Namikaze
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang murid yang menyembunyikan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya di sekolahnya tetapi semua itu berubah setelah kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya dan teman-temannya dalam bahaya.akankah naruto dapat menyelamatkan teman-temannya? silahkan lihat ceritanya. kata-kata yang hilang telah diperbaiki.
1. Chapter 1

Hi semuanya perkenalkan namaku adalah Raihan dan Nick Nameku di Fanfiction adalah Raihan Namikaze dan nama Facebooku adalah Raihan Tatsumaki.

Kalian boleh memanggilku Raihan atau Rehan.

Ini adalah fic pertamaku di fanfiction jadi mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan dan aku harap kalian dapat memberiku beberapa saran agar diriku dapat berkembang lebih baik lagi dalam hal menulis dan mungkin yang lainnya.

Silahkan menikmati ceritaku ini.

* * *

Title :

Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga

Genre :

Adventure,Romance,Hurt/Comfort & Action

Pair :

Naruto*Yuki / Naruto*Megumi / Naruto*Harem?

Rate :

T (Dapat Berubah Tergantung Permintaan)

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Gakkou Gurashi by Norimitsu Kaiho

* * *

Chapter 1 :

Awal Dari Perubahan

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang cerah terlihat sang mentari yang mulai terbit bagaikan seorang putri yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan siap menyinari dunia dengan senyumannya.

Burung-burung berterbangan kesana kemari mencari makanan dan suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang terdengar dari kejauhan serta orang orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatan paginya dengan semangat.

Tetapi tidak untuk seorang pemuda yang masih terbaring di kasurnya bagaikan mayat ini.

"kring... kring... kring..." Terdengarlah suara sebuah jam alarm di sebuah rumah.

"Arrrggghhhhh jam sialan" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan penampilan rambut berwarna kuning yang terlihat acak-acakan dan bentuknya menentang gravitasi seperti landak atau durian,kulit berwarna coklat atau tan,tiga garis lurus di masing-masing pipi yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing atau mungkin rubah sebagai tanda lahir dan mata yang berwarna biru jernih seperti birunya lautan dan langit. Pemuda itu saat ini mengenakan sebuah topi tidur dengan gambar seekor katak dengan kaos berwarna putih polos dan celana pendek bergambar ramen.

Naruto P.O.V

Aku terbangun seperti biasa oleh jam alarm yang senantiasa membangunkanku setiap pagi.

Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto,aku anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Aku adalah murid kelas 3-C di SMA Megurigaoka ,umurku yang sekarang baru saja menginjak 17 tahun. Aku ini adalah seorang anggota dari sebuah organinasi yang bernama Konoha yang mempunyai tugas untuk melindungi kota dari segala macam bahaya. Aku adalah anggota termuda dari sekian banyak anggota yang lain karena yang anggota lainnya rata-rata sudah menikah atau bekerja. Aku telah diajari seni bela diri oleh ayahku dan seni pedang oleh ibuku sejak kecil jadi aku sudah mahir dalam soal bertarung walaupun teman-temanku disekolah tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

Naruto P.O.V End

Naruto secepatnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya setelah mematikan jam alarmnya dan mulai merapihkan tempar tidur dahulu lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan mengusir rasa kantuk dimatanya.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya Naruto mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah tetapi sebelumnya Ia perlu membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena Ia telah hidup sendiri di rumah yang sederhana ini yang disebabkan oleh kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya ketika umurnya masih 12 tahun, jadi ia mulai hidup sendiri di rumah ini sejak saat itu.

Ia tidak perlu khawatir soal masalah keuangan karena orang tuanya juga anggota dari organisasi Konoha yang dibayar setiap kali menyelesaikan misi yang telah di berikan oleh pemimpin organisasi atau kami sering menyebutnya dengan sebutan Hokage walaupun pada saat itu Naruto belum bergabung dengan organisasi itu sampai dirinya telah berumur minimal 15 tahun jadi ia terpaksa menggunakan uang orang tuanya dahulu sampai ia dapat bergabung dengan Konoha.

Orang tuanya sangat terkenal di Konoha bukan hanya di organisasi tetapi juga di kalangan para penjahat. Ayahnya mendapat julukan "Kirroi Senko/Kilat Kuning" karena setiap kali dia melakukan misinya pasti hanya kilatan kuning yang terlihat oleh para korbannya sebelum tak sadarkan diri/mati.

Sedangkan ibunya mendapat julukan "Akaishi No Habanero/Habanero Merah Berdarah" karena warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah alami dan sifatnya yang lumayam kejam dalam menghabisi musuh-musuhnya terlebih lagi ketika dia sedang marah.

Saat ini ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya setelah menyelesaikan sarapan yang telah dibuatnya sendiri yaitu sebuah roti dengan selai dan segelas air susu, hari ini tidak ada ramen karena menurutnya itu tidak terlalu sehat kalau hanya makan ramen jadi ia tidak dapat memakannya terlalu sering walaupun ramen adalah makanan favoritnya di seluruh dunia. Naruto segera mengambil tas lalu mulai pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

Time Skip

Di Sekolah (Di Kelas)

"Hah... hari ini membosankan sekali, tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi hari ini." Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil melamun

Lalu Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya oleh suara Megumi sensei yang memanggilnya

"maki-san! Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san!" Megumi memanggil Naruto

"Huh? Ada apa Megumi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto setelah tersadar dari lamunannya

"Moe! Kau seharusnya memperhatikan pelajaran ini karena nanti ini akan ada pada saat ulangan semester minggu depan." Kesal Megumi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"Maaf Megumi sensei tadi aku hanya melamun hehehehe" Balas Naruto sambil tertawa

Megumi adalah wanita muda yang cantik di awal 20-an. Dia memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang merah muda gelap, diikat menjadi ekor kuda panjang di bagian belakang yang mencapai pinggul (dan mungkin di bawah) dengan pita. Dia juga memiliki potongan rambut Ponting up, yang ikal di ujung. Dia memakai jepit rambut abu-abu, dan Megumi juga memiliki mata merah muda kemerahan yang terang dan kulit yang putih memakai gaun panjang ungu dengan renda hitam di bagian bawah lengan dan kalung emas berbentuk silang serta pita berwarna merah muda. Dia juga memakai kaus kaki putih pendek dan sepatu cokelat.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kamu lamunkan?" Tanya Megumi penasaran

"Tidak ada apa apa Megumi-sensei, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting!" Naruto menjawab cepat

"Baiklah kalau begitu lain kali tolong jangan ulangi lagi." Perintah Megumi

"Hai Megumi-sensei."Jawab Naruto lantang

Pelajaran pun kembali dimulai sampai suara bel berbunyi tanda waktunya istirahat

"Baiklah. Pelajaran Hari Ini Telah Selesai, Semuanya diharapkan belajar untuk ulangan semester nanti khususnya kalian Uzumaki-san dan Takeya-san." Megumi memperingatkan

"Aku mengerti akan belajar lebih giat lagi." Jawab Naruto semangat

"Bagaimana denganmu Takeya-san?" Tanya Megumi

"Zzzzzzzzzz..." terdengar suara mendengkur dari seorang murid perempuan di samping Naruto

"Takeya-san!" Megumi memanggil

"Pssttt bangun Yuki-chan!" Bisik Naruto pelan kepada Yuki sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Yuki

Takeya Yuki adalah murid perempuan kelas 3-C di SMA Megurigaoka walaupun Yuki terbilang cukup pendek untuk seukuran murid kelas 3. Yuki mempunyai rambut berwarna merah muda seperti permen kapas sebahu dengan memakai penutup kepala berbentuk kucing yang berwarna hitam dihiasi gambar kepala beruang di sisinya,kulit berwarna putih tanpa cacat sedikitpun dan mata yang berwarna merah muda seperti rambutnya. Yuki memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan dasi merah dan pita berwarna merah yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah murid kelas 3, dan dia juga memakai rok biru selutut. Yuki juga memakai kaus kaki merah muda dengan sepatu putih.

"Hoammhhh... Ada apa membangunkanku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Yuki sambil menguap dan mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangannya

"Kawaii" Ucap Naruto dalam hati setelah melihat tingkah Yuki yang menurutnya seperti kucing

"Megumi-sensei tadi memanggilmu" Memberitahu Naruto pelan

"Takeya-san!" Ucap Megumi sensei sedikit kesal

"Hai! Megu-nee?" Bertanya Yuki dengan wajah polos

"Itu Sakura-sensei bukan Megu-nee" Memberitahu Megumi

"Baiklah Megu-nee" Jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum

Mata kanan Megumi sedikit berkedut tapi pada akhirnya hanya dapat menghela napas dengan kelakuan Yuki

"Jangan lupa belajar untuk ulangan semester nanti dan tolong jangan tidur dikelas lagi Takeya-san." Nasehat Megumi sambil menghela napas lagi

"Ok Megu-nee" Menjawab Yuki semangat

Time skip

(Istirahat)

Di atap sekolah

"Hahh.. tadi melelahkan sekali!" Mendesah Yuki sambil memakan bentonya

Naruto hanya berbaring dilantai atap dan memandang awan sambil mendengarkan curhatan Yuki tentang kegiatan sekolah hari ini

"Ne ne Naruto-kun?" Tanya Yuki kepada Naruto yang masih memandang awan tanpa berkedip

"Ada apa Yuki-chan?" Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Apa engkau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Yuki dengan wajah cemberut

"Mungkin" Jawab Naruto acuh

"Moe... kau menyebalkan Naruto-kun!" Kesal Yuki dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya Naruto

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu masuk atap yang terbuka dan datanglah seorang perempuan dengan penampilan rambut berwarna coklat lurus ke bawah dan di ikat disisi rambutnya dengan jepitan berwarna abu-abu,kulit berwarna putih susu,dan mata yang berwarna kuning memakai seragam sekolah, yang terdiri dari kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih,dasi hijau dan pita berwarna merah. Dia juga memakai rok berwarna sama seperti dasi, dengan kaus kaki hitam setinggi lutut dan sepatu putih. Nama perempuan itu adalah Yuuri Wakasa atau sering di panggil Rii-chan oleh Yuki.

Naruto dan Yuki pertama kali bertemu Yuuri pada saat waktu istirahat di atap sekolah. Waktu itu Yuuri sedang menyiram tanaman di kebun tepat pada saat Naruto dan Yuki mulai akan makan siang di atap dan melihat Yuuri,sejak saat itu mereka mulai berteman dan sering mengobrol di atap sekolah pada waktu istirahat.

"Hai Naruto-kun,Yuki-chan" Sapa Yuuri sambil membawa peralatan berkebun

"Hi juga Rii-chan" Jawab Yuki riang

"Hi juga Yuuri-chan" Menyapa balik Naruto yang kini telah duduk

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Rii-chan?" Tanya Yuki lupa bahwa Yuuri adalah anggota klub berkebun

"Aku kan anggota klub berkebun. sekarang adalah giliranku untuk menyiram tanamannya" Jawab Yuuri sweatdroop

"Ohh aku baru ingat hehehe" Ucap Yuki sambil tertawa

Naruto dan Yuuri yang melihat tingkah laku Yuki hanya dapat sweatdroop lagi

Naruto tidak mengikuti klub apapun karena menurutnya itu terlalu merepotkan

"Hei Naruto-kun,Rii-chan dibawah sana ada apa,kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Yuki bingung dengan suara kerumunan dibawah yang menurutnya sedikit berisik walaupun dari jarak yang lumayan jauh

Naruto dan Yuuri yang mendengar pertanyaan Yuki langsung melihat ke bawah tepatnya ke arah lapangan olahraga. Disana terlihat kerumunan orang yang sedang mengerubungi seorang anak laki-laki terbaring di lapangan dengan luka bekas gigitan di area sekitar tangannya

"Aku pikir disana ada seseorang yang tengah terluka" Yuuri menjawab pertanyaan Yuki

"Kupikir juga begitu" Jawab Naruto setuju sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja" Jawab Yuki khawatir dengan keselamatan orang itu

Pada saat seorang anak laki laki yang lain ingin menolongnya secara tiba-tiba anak lelaki yang terluka tadi langsung bangun dan menggigit lehernya.

"Aaarggghh...!" Teriak kesakitan laki laki yang digigit olehnya

Laki-laki yang digigit tadi mulai berubah seperti zombie dan menggigit siapapun yang berada terjadilah kepanikan di lapangan tersebut,kerumunan tadi mulai berpencar dan lari dengan sekuat tenaga menjauh dari anak lelaki yang telah berubah menjadi zombie penderitaan mulai terdengar dibawah sana dan semakin banyak banyak orang yang terinfeksi dan mulai berubah menjadi zombie.

Naruto dan Yuuri yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya dapat mematung di tempat sampai kembali tersadar oleh suara jeritan ketakutan Yuki.

"Kyaaaaa...! Apa yang sedang terjadi disini!"

Menjerit Yuki ketakutan sambil menutup kedua matanya setelah melihat kejadian tersebut.

To be Continued

* * *

Itulah Chapter Pertama Dari Fanfic Naruto Crossover Gakkou Gurashi Yang Berjudul "Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga".

Aku mungkin akan mengupdatenya satu minggu sekali karena semakin banyaknya tugas di sekolahku tetapi jika review yang kuperoleh banyak mungkin aku akan mengupdatenya lebih cepat.

Jadi tolong reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Terimakasih telah membaca ceritaku ini dan terima kasih juga kepada orang-orang yang telah memberiku beberapa saran untuk diriku dapat menulis ini dengan lebih baik silahkan membaca chapter 2 dari ceritaku yang berjudul "Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga"

* * *

Title :

Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga

Genre :

Adventure,Romance dan sedikit Horror

Rate : T (Dapat Berubah Tergantung

Permintaan)

Pair : Naruto*Yuki?

Naruto*Yuuri?

Naruto*Megumi?

Naruto*Kurumi?

Naruto*Miki?

Naruto*Harem?

Tolong saran untuk pairnya

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Gakkou Gurashi by Norimitsu Kaiho

* * *

Chapter 2 : Kekacauan

* * *

Sebelumnya

Naruto dan Yuuri hanya mematung melihat kejadian tersebut sampai suara teriakan Yuuki menyadarkan mereka.

"Kyaaaa...! Apa yang sedang terjadi disini!" Teriak Yuki ketakutan sambil menutup kedua matanya setelah melihat kejadian tersebut.

* * *

Sekarang

Naruto segera bergegas ke arah Yuki dan langsung memeluknya mencoba menenangkan Yuki yang masih gemetar ketakutan sambil mengusap kepala Yuki

"Yuki-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"..." Yuki hanya terdiam dan menangis di dada Naruto

"Yuki-chan tolong dengarkan aku. Aku tau ini semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba tapi kau tidak perlu takut karena ada aku,Yuuri-chan dan Megumi-sensei yang akan menjagamu" Naruto berkata mencoba menenangkan Yuki

"..." Yuki masih terdiam dan hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Itu benar Yuki-chan kau tidak perlu takut selama kami ada disini kami akan meliindungimu dengan nyawa kami" Yuuri berkata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yuki yang masih dalam pelukannya

"Iya!" Jawab Naruto

"Janji?" Tanya Yuki penuh harap

"Kami berjanji" Ucap Naruto dan Yuuri sungguh-sungguh

"Arigatou" Ucap Yuuki lirih

Naruto kemudian melepaskan Yuki dari dekapannya lalu ia teringat dengan Megumi sensei

"Yuuri-chan tolong jaga Yuki-chan, aku akan mencari Megumi-sensei" Minta Naruto kepada Yuuri

"Baiklah tolong berhati-hati" Mohon Yuuri

"Tenang saja Yuuri-chan aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Naruto

"Yuki-chan tetaplah bersama Yuuri-chan!" Perintah Naruto

"Hai Naruto-kun. Aku Mengerti." Ucap Yuuki yang masih gemetar

Naruto segera berlari ke arah pintu atap dan mulai menuruni tangga untuk mencari Megumi-sensei di ruang guru tetapi sebelumnya Naruto pergi ke ruang klub kendo untuk mengambil boken sebagai alat pertahanan untuk melawan zombie.

Time Skip

(Ruang Klub Kendo)

"Ada dimana ya bokennya? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya" Naruto berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mencari disekeliling ruang klub

Naruto kemudian melihat sebuah lemari penyimpanan di sudut ruangan dan segera mencari boken disana.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya!" Ucap Naruto

Naruto mengambil satu boken dan mulai kembali berlari mencari Megumi-sensei.

Saat di tengah perjalanan ke ruang guru ia melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang dikelilingi oleh 5 zombie dan dia memukul zombie dengan menggunakan sekop berwarna emas yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan banyak darah.

Perempuan itu memiliki rambut yang panjang berwarna ungu gelap yang turun ke pinggang secara twin-tails dengan pita ungu di setiap sisi, yang cocok dengan mata violet nya.

Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah, yang terdiri dari kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan pita merah menggantung dari itu. Dia juga memakai rok berwarna hijau dan memakai kaus kaki hitam dengan sepatu putih dengan warna hijau di ujungnya

Naruto kemudian menghampirinya dan membantu dia melawan zombie dengan boken yang di tangannya dan menggerakan bokennya secara horizontal memukul zombie yang ada di belakang perempuan itu lalu zombie yang lainnya sampai semuanya jatuh.

Perempuan itu terkejut dengan orang yang membantunya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menolongku" Jawab perempuan itu

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto

"Namaku Kurumi, Kurumi Ebisuzawa" jawab perempuan yang bernama Kurumi

"Bagaimana kau bisa di kelilingi oleh zombie tadi Kurumi-san?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Aku akan pergi ke ruang guru untuk mencari megu-nee sampai zombie-zombie ini muncul dan mengepungku" Jawab Kurumi

"Kau juga mencari Megumi-sensei?" Terkejut Naruto dengan jawaban Kurumi

"Iya. Kau juga mencari Megu-nee kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya bersama?" Jawab Kurumi sekaligus memberikan saran

Naruto akan menjawab iya sebelum teringat dengan keadaan Yuki dan percaya kepada Yuuri bahwa dia akan melindungi Yuki tetapi karena Yuuri tidak pernah berlatih seni bela diri apapun dan diatap juga tidak ada alat yang dapat digunakan untuk melawan mulai khawatir,sampai ia kemudian melihat Kurumi dan teringat Kurumi dapat melawan zombie tersebut walaupun tidak dengan jumlah yang banyak.

"Kurumi-san dapat aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?" Minta Naruto kepadanya penuh harap

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kurumi penasaran dengan apa permintaan Naruto dengan dirinya

"Bisakah kau pergi ke atap dan membantu Yuuri-chan dalam menjaga Yuuki-chan?" Mohon Naruto kahwatir

Kurumi sedikit terkejut dengan permintaannya Naruto

"Siapa Yuuri dan Yuki?" Kurumi bertanya tidak tahu

"Mereka adalah teman-temanku. Aku percaya Yuuri-chan dapat melindungi Yuki-chan tetapi aku masih tetap khawatir dengan keadaan bisakah engkau menjaga mereka untukku Kurumi-san?" Menjawab Naruto khawatir sekaligus memohon kepada Kurumi

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Megu-nee?" Kurumi bertanya

"Tenang saja aku yang akan mencarinya" Jawab Naruto dengan pasti

Kurumi kemudian berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menghela napas tanda menyerah

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga mereka" Kurumi menjawab dan segera berlari menuju atap dengan membawa sekopnya

"Tolong ya Kurumi-san" Mohon Naruto sekali lagi

"Iya" Jawab Kurumi dari kejauhan

"Baiklah. Saatnya kembali mencari Megumi-sensei" Ucap Naruto dan mulai berlari ke arah ruang guru

Sementara itu di atap sekolah

Setelah Yuki mulai tenang Yuuri pergi ke pintu atap untuk menguncinya agar para zombie tidak bisa masuk. Pada saat Yuuri akan mengunci pintu ada sebuah tangan penuh darah yang meraihnya,sontak membuat Yuuri kaget dan reflek menepis tangan itu dan menendang dengan sangat keras orang pemilik tangan tersebut yang kini sudah menjadi zombie sehingga membuat zombie tersebut jatuh menuruni tangga setelah terkena tendangan keras dari Yuuri.

Melihat ada kesempatan Yuuri secepatnya mengunci pintu dan akan kembali ke Yuki.

Tetapi pada saat Yuuri berbalik menuju ke arah Yuki pintu yang telah dikuncinya terbuka tidak lama kemudian setelah di dobrak oleh zombie tadi dan zombie tersebut langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Yuuri yang tidak tahu bahwa dia dalam keadaan bahaya.

Yuki yang melihat tangan zombie itu akan menyentuh Yuuri langsung berteriak

"Awas Rii-chan dibelakangmu" Teriak Yuuki memperingatkan

Yuuri yang mendengar peringatan Yuki segera membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat tangan zombie yang sama meraihnya tadi menuju ke arahnya,karena jaraknya sudah sangat dekat jadi Yuuri tidak akan sempat menghindarinya,tangan itu hanya beberapa cm lagi dari lehernya sampai terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah pintu masuk atap

"Menyingkirlah kau zombie sialan!" Teriak Kurumi yang baru saja datang dan langsung memukul zombie itu di kepala dengan menggunakan sekop yang selalu dibawanya.

Zombie itu pun tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya membanjiri lantai atap

Yuuri yang melihat keadaan zombie itu pun terkejut dan bersyukur bahwa ada orang yang menyelamatkannya sebelum zombie itu dapat memakannya.

Sementara itu Yuki menutup matanya takut dan gemetar ketakutan melihat darah yang terus mengalir dilantai

Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya Yuuri bergegas ke Yuki untuk kembali menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yuki-chan kau dapat membuka matamu kita aman sekarang" berbisik Yuuri di telinga Yuki sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Yuki dengan halus

Kurumi yang melihatnya segera menghampiri mereka

"Apakah kalian yang bernama Yuki-san dan Yuuri-san?" Tanya Kurumi Memastikan

"Iya itu kami. Siapa kau?" Yuki juga kembali bertanya dengan wajah bingung setelah tenang kembali

"Namaku Kurumi,Kurumi Ebisuzawa. Aku disuruh oleh seseorang untuk membantu kalian disini" Jawab Kurumi

"Kalau boleh tau siapa yang menyuruhmu?" kini giliran Yuuri yang bertanya

"Kalau tidak salahnya namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Ia yang menyuruhku,pada awalnya aku ingin mencari Megu-nee tetapi aku telah terkepung oleh sekumpulan zombie pada saat sedang mencarinya hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Naruto-san yang membantuku melawan zombie-zombie tersebut" Menjelaskan Kurumi secara jelas

"Jadi begitu" Ucap Yuuri mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya

Yuuri merasa harus berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena telah mengirimkannya bantuan

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Kurumi memeriksa keadaan Yuuri

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terluka sedikit pun" Menjawab Yuuri dengan tenang

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kurumi tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan

"Tentu saja kita akan menunggu Naruto-kun disini" Menjawab Yuki riang

"Kenapa kita harus menunggu disini?" Bertanya Kurumi bingung

"Karena Naruto-kun yang mengatakan begitu hehehe" Jawab Yuki sambil tertawa riang

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Kurumi sweatdroop

"Maaf apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu kepadamu Kurumi-san?" Bertanya Yuuri

"Silahkan" Kurumi memberikan izin

"Dilihat dari cara kau memanggil Megu-nee sepertinya kau sudah sangat akrab dengannya?" Tanya Yuuri penasaran

"Itu karena Megu-nee selalu membantuku pada saat aku sedang kesusahan dan membutuhkan saran tentang masalah yang sedang ku alami."

Menjelaskan Kurumi

"Jadi begitu" Ucap Yuki yang kini bergabung dengan percakapan

"Bagaimana dengan kalian sepertinya kalian juga sangat akrab dengannya?" Tanya balik Kurumi

"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Megu-nee saat sedang mengambil hasil panen sayuran di kebun. Saat itu Megu-nee datang dan membantuku memetik sayuran dari hasil panen tersebut. Sejak saat itu Megu-nee sering membantuku" Menjelaskan Yuuri tentang peremuannya dengan Megu-nee

"Kalau aku karena Megu-nee adalah wali kelasku dan dia juga selalu membantuku belajar setelah pulang sekolah meskipun aku tidak mau melakukannya hehehe." Jawab Yuki tertawa cengengesan

Yuuri dan Kurumi hanya Sweatdroop

"Jadi? Apakah kita harus menunggu disini untuk Naruto-san membawa Megu-nee kesini?" Tanya Kurumi tidak sabar sambil menghentakkan kakinya di lantai

"Kupikir begitu Kurumi-san" Jawab Yuuri sambil menghela napas

"Apakah kalian yakin dia dapat membawa Megu-nee kemari?" Tanya Kurumi

"Tentu percaya Naruto-kun bisa melakukannya!" Jawab Yuki antusias

"Ya itu benar. Naruto-kun akan melindungi seseorang yang berharga baginya meskipun nyawa taruhannya" Setuju Yuuri dengan ucapan Yuki

"Baiklah. Kita akan menunggunya disini" Mendesah Kurumi menyerah

Sementara itu dengan Naruto

"Sialan kenapa zombie-zombie ini tidak ada habisnya!" Ucap Naruto Kesal setelah menghabisi zombie yang menghalangi jalannya dengan boken yang kini penuh dengan darah

Beberapa menit kemudian pada akhirnya Naruto sampai dengan selamat di depan pintu masuk ruang guru

"Akhirnya sampai" Terengah-engah Naruto didepan pintu ruang guru setelah berlari dan menghabisi zombie yang ingin memakannya. Naruto membuang bokennya yang tampak sudah hampir hancur dan memanggil Megumi-sensei

"Megumi-sensei! Megumi-sensei!" Teriak Naruto setelah membuka pintu ruang guru dengan keras

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Jawab Megumi diantara guru-guru dan beberapa murid yang ketakutan disana

Megumi biasanya memanggil Naruto dengan Naruto-kun,Yuki dengan Yuki-chan,Yuuri dengan Yuuri-chan dan Kurumi dengan Kurumi-chan pada saat sedang tidak dalam jam pelajaran.

"Ayo kita pergi ke atap Megumi-sensei! Disana ada Yuki-chan,Yuuri-chan dan Kurumi-san menunggu kami" Memberitahu Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Megumi melihat guru-guru dan beberapa murid di ruangan itu

Naruto yang melihatnya kemudian mendesah karena terlalu banyak orang didalam sana

"Kita tidak bisa membawa mereka karena akan terlalu menarik perhatian banyak zombie" Jawab Naruto tegas

Walaupun Naruto mengatakan begitu tetapi sebenarnya ia juga mengkhawatirkan semua guru dan murid yang lainnya meskipun dirinya tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka tetapi ia tahu kalau membawa terlalu banyak orang akan berbahaya karena akan terlalu menarik perhatian para zombie. Sejauh yang ia tahu saat ini zombie bereaksi dengan suara dan cahaya dan mungkin juga dengan bau.

"Ayo kita pergi Megumi-sensei!" Ucap Naruto meraih tangan kanan Megumi dan menariknya menuju atap

Megumi yang tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto terkejut sekaligus tersipu

"Tangan Naruto-kun sangat hangat" Pikir Megumi yang semakin tersipu sampai muncul semburat merah di wajahnya

Sambil menarik Megumi-sensei dengan berlari Naruto juga sedikit mengobrol tentang kejadian ini

"Megumi-sensei kenapa tadi kamu tidak keluar dari ruang guru?" Tanya Naruto penasaran tanpa melambatkan langkahnya

"Aku sedang mencari informasi tentang penyebab terjadinya kejadian ini" Jawab Megumi

"Apa kamu sudah menemukan penyebabnya Megumi-sensei?" Naruto bertanya ingin tahu penyebab kejadian tersebut

"Sejauh yang ku lihat dari berita di televisi dan dari temanku sepertinya belum ditemukan penyebabnya dan ternyata kejadian ini tidak hanya terjadi di sekolah saja tetapi juga sampai di seluruh kota" Memberitahu Megumi

"Jadi penyebabnya masih belum nanti akan bertanya kepada Hokage setelah ini" Pikir Naruto serius

"Ayo cepat Megumi-sensei semuanya sudah menunggu" Ucap Naruto yang menambah kecepatan berlarinya

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun!" Ucap Megumi Terengah-engah

"Ada apa Megumi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto mulai berhenti berlari

"Bisakah kamu pelan-pelan Naruto-kun? Aku sangat lelah rasanya aku tidak kuat berlari lagi" Mohon Megumi penuh harap

"Hmmmm" Naruto berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide

"Bagaimana kalau aku menggendongmu Megumi-sensei?" Menyarankan Naruto

"Ehhhhh! Digendong?" Tanya Megumi Kaget sambil tersipu

"Iya. Dengan begitu kita akan lebih cepat sampai dan kamu tidak akan kelelahan karena tidak perlu berlari. Bagaimana Megumi-sensei?" Jawab Naruto sekaligus menanyakan pendapatnya

"Digendong oleh Naruto-kun?" Ucap Megumi dalam hati berulang-ulang dengan tersipu berat

"Megumi-sensei! Hallo? Hallo? Bumi ke Megumi-sensei?" Memanggil Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Megumi

Megumi kemudian tersadar dari pikirannya dan menjawab dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena malu

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" Jawab Megumi yang masih tersipu

"Aneh? Kenapa tadi Megumi-sensei melamun dengan wajah memerah? Apakah dia sakit?" Ucap Naruto dalam hati khawatir dengan keadaan Megumi-sensei tetapi mengabaikannya untuk saat ini

Naruto segera berjongkok dan menyuruh Megumi-sensei untuk naik dipunggungnya

"Ayo naik ke punggungku Megumi-sensei!" Perintah Naruto

"Baik Naruto-kun" Jawab Megumi naik dipunggung Naruto dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto serta kakinya di pinggang yang segera ditangkap oleh Naruto

Setelah Megumi naik ke punggungnya Naruto mulai bangun dan segera melanjutkan berlari ke atap. Pada saat di perjalanan Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang menekan punggungnya

"Benda apa itu yang menekan punggungku? Rasanya sungguh lembut" Bertanya-tanya Naruto bingung sampai akhirnya sadar bahwa benda itu adalah dada Megumi-sensei

Naruto tersipu setelah merasakan dada Megumi-sensei yang menurut Naruto besar itu dipunggungnya

Dengan pikiran Megumi

"Punggung Naruto-kun rasanya hangat sekali membuatku ingin tidur" Pikir Megumi mendesah bahagia dan meletakkan kepalanya dilekukan leher Naruto sambil mulai menutup matanya perlahan

Dengan Yuki,Yuuri dan Kurumi

"Moe! Naruto-kun lama sekali sampainya!" Ucap Yuki kesal menunggu Naruto datang

"Sabar Yuki-chan sedikit lagi pasti Naruto-kun sampai" Ucap Yuuri mencoba menenangkan Yuki

"Sepertinya Naruto-san sedang terganggu oleh zombie di tengah perjalanan" Ucap Kurumi

Setelah Kurumi mengatakan itu pintu atap terbuka dan datanglah Naruto dengan Megumi di punggungnya yang tampaknya telah tertidur

Yuki dan Yuuri yang melihat itu merasa cemburu dan berharap bahwa itu adalah mereka yang digendong oleh Naruto.

Kurumi walaupun baru saja bertemu dengan Naruto entah kenapa juga merasa sedikit cemburu

"Megumi-sensei ayo bangun kita sudah sampai" Berbisik Naruto lembut di telinga Megumi

Megumi terbangun oleh suara bisikan Naruto dan bertanya

"Hmmm? Kita sudah sampai Naruto-kun?" Tanya Megumi sambil menguap tetapi tidak turun dari punggung Naruto

"Iya kita sudah sampai Megumi-sensei" Jawab Naruto sweatdroop karena Megumi tidak mau turun dari punggungnya

"Hmm 5 menit lagi Naruto-kun" Ucap Megumi yang akan kembali tidur

"Megu-nee!" Teriak Yuki,Yuuri dan Kurumi bersamaan

Megumi yang di teriaki seperti itu langsung terbangun dan ingat bahwa dia masih berada di punggung Naruto

"Pssttt maaf" Jawab Megumi turun dari punggung Naruto sambil tersipu malu

Yuki,Yuuri dan Kurumi cemberut ke arah Megumi walaupun cemberut Kurumi hampir tak terlihat

Sementara itu dengan Naruto hanya sweatdroop ditempat melihatnya,

Mengabaikan mereka Naruto segera pergi ke ujung atap untuk melihat para zombie yang berada di lapangan sepak bola.

Terlihatlah para zombie yang sedang bermain sepak bola seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Aneh, kenapa mereka terlihat seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu dan tetap melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka? Apa mungkinkah mereka tetap mempertahankan sedikit dari ingatan yang tersisa?" Pikir Naruto Bingung dan ingin tahu

Kemudian Naruto teringat bahwa ia akan bertanya kepada Hokage tentang penyebab kejadin ini. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memilih kontak yang bernama Hokage lalu memanggilnya tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali,Naruto mencoba sekali lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hokage dan Konoha? Mungkinkah mereka juga sedang diserang oleh para zombie?" Pikir Naruto bingung

Naruto lalu dikejutkan oleh suara Yuuki yang memanggilnya

"Naruto-kun ayo kemari!" Yuki memanggil Naruto dengan tersenyum begitu juga dengan Yuuri,Kurumi dan Megumi

"Aku akan kesana!"Jawab Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju mereka

Sambil berjalan Naruto melihat ke langit sebentar dan kemudian ke Yuki,Yuuri,Kurumi dan Megumi yang menunggunya dengan senyum diwajah mereka

"Aku berjanji apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi mereka dengan nyawaku karena aku ingin selalu dapat melihat senyum mereka untuk selamanya" Pikir Naruto dengan tekad sambil tersenyum kembali ke arah mereka

To Be Continued

* * *

Itulah Chapter 2 dari Fanfic yang berjudul "Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga".

Aku harap kalian menyukainya dan maaf karena aku terlambat mengupdatenya karena banyak kegiatan disekolahku dan seperti biasa aku akan mengupdatenya seminggu sekali tapi kalau kalian memberiku banyak dukungan aku mungkin akan mengupdatenya lebih cepat. Jadi tolong reviewnya

setelah kucari penyebab kenapa banyak kata yang hilang pada akhirnya aku menemukannya dan itu terjadi karena aku tidak menambahkan spasi setelah titik


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih bagi orang-orang yang telah menyisihkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic ku ini. Walaupun aku sedikit kecewa karena sepertinya tidak banyak orang yang menunggu fic ini,itu mungkin karena aku adalah seorang author baru. Sekali lagi terimakasih kepada semuanya dan silahkan menikmati chapter 3 dari fic "Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga"

* * *

Title :

Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga

Genre :

Adventure,Romance,Sedikit Horror dan Hurt & Comfort

Rate :

T (Dapat berubah tergantung permintaan)

Pair :

Naruto*Yuki?

Naruto*Megumi?

Naruto*Yuuri?

Naruto*Kurumi?

Naruto*Miki?

Naruto*Harem?

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Gakkou Gurashi Norimitsu Kaiho

* * *

Chapter 3 : Pembuatan Klub Kehidupan Sekolah

* * *

Sebelumnya

"Naruto-kun ayo kemari!" Yuki memanggil Naruto dengan tersenyum begitu juga dengan Yuuri,Kurumi dan Megumi

"Aku akan kesana!"Jawab Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju mereka

Sambil berjalan Naruto melihat ke langit sebentar dan kemudian ke Yuki,Yuuri,Kurumi dan Megumi yang menunggunya dengan senyum diwajah mereka

"Aku berjanji apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi mereka dengan nyawaku karena aku ingin selalu dapat melihat senyum mereka untuk selamanya" Pikir Naruto dengan tekad sambil tersenyum kembali ke arah mereka

* * *

Sekarang

Time Skip (2 Hari Setelah Peristiwa Tersebut)

Di ruang klub kehidupan sekolah

Terlihat 1 orang laki-laki dan 4 orang perempuan yang tengah tertidur di lantai menggunakan futton. Mereka adalah Naruto,Yuki,Yuuri,Kurumi dan Megumi.

"Huh? Ternyata sudah pagi" Ucap orang yang pertama bangun yaitu Megumi sambil mengusap kedua matanya

Megumi melihat bahwa semua orang masih tidur. Dia bangun dari futton dan merapihkannya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Yuuri untuk membangunkannya.

"Yuuri-chan ayo bangun sudah pagi" Ucap Megumi menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Yuuri

"Aku bangun Megu-nee" Ucap Yuuri mulai bangun

Setelah Yuuri bangun Megumi pergi ke Naruto,Yuki dan Kurumi untuk membangunkannya

"Naruto-kun,Yuki-chan,Kurumi-chan ayo kalian juga bangun" Ucap Megumi

"Hmm lima menit lagi Megu-nee/Megumi-Sensei" Jawab Yuki,Kurumi dan Naruto Bersama

Megumi yang mendengar jawaban mereka hanya menghela napas dan menyuruh Yuuri untuk membangunkan mereka karena dia akab pergi ke dapur ruang klub untuk membuat sarapan

"Naruto-kun,Yuki-chan,Kurumi-chan ayo bangun! Kalau tidak bangun kalian nanti tidak akan mendapat sarapan!" Mengancam Yuuri

"Baiklah kami bangun" Jawab Naruto,Yuki dan Kurumi serentak dan segera bangun setelah mendengar kata sarapan

"Rapihkan dulu futton kalian sebelum pergi" Perintah Yuuri

"Haiii!" Jawab Mereka mulai merapihkan futtonnya masing-masing

"Ayo kita pergi" Ucap Yuuri berjalan keluar setelah melihat mereka telah selesai membereskan futtonnya

Time Skip

(Ruang Makan Klub Kehidupan Sekolah)

"Wah sarapan kali ini adalah daging sapi jahe!" Ucap Yuki senang dengan mata berbinar setelah melihat salah satu makanan kesukannya

"Dimana kau mendapatkan ini Megumi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Kebetulan aku membelinya di supermarket 3 hari yang yang lalu" Jawab Megumi menjelaskan

"Oh" Ucap Naruto menganggukan kepalanya

"Itadakimasu" Ucap Yuki yang langsung memakan sarapannya dengan cepat

"Itadakimasu" Ucap Naruto,Yuuri,Kurumi dan Megumi

"Yuki-chan makanlah dengan pelan-pelan nanti kau akan tersedak" Nasehat Megumi

Yuki tidak menjawab dan hanya terus memakan sarapannya dengan cepat

Tidak lama kemudian Yuki mulai Tersedak

"Uhuk-uhuk" Suara Yuki yang tengah tersedak

Kurumi yang melihatnya segera mengambil air lalu memberikannya kepada Yuki

"Minum air ini Yuki-chan" Ucap Kurumi menyerahkan airnya

Yuku mengambil air yang di tawarkan Kurumi dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan

"Hahhhhh! Terimakasih Kurumi-chan!" Mendesah Yuki lega setelah merasa tidak tersedak lagi. Kurumi mengatakannya kepada semuanya mereka tidak perlu terlalu sopan saat berbicara dengannya jadi semua mulai memanggil Kurumi dengan Kurumi-chan begitu pula sebaliknya

"Sama-sama Yuki-chan. Lain kali dengarkanlah nasehat Megu-nee" Ucap Kurumi

"Maaf Megu-nee" Ucap Yuki dengan nada menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa Yuki-chan. Sekarang makanlah dengan pelan-pelan" Ucap Megumi kepada Yuki

"Baik Megu-nee!" Ucap Yuki yang mulai makan kembali tetapi sekarang dengan pelan-pelan

Yuuri yang melihat Yuki hanya dapat menghela napas sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat tertawa geli melihatnya.

Naruto kemudian teringat saat mereka membuat klub kehidupan sekolah ini

Flashback Start

(1 hari setelah kejadian tersebut)

Saat ini terlihat Megumi,Naruto dan Yuuri yang tengah berada di ruang guru yang kini kosong

"Ada apa memanggil kami kemari Megumi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian tentang membuat sebuah klub" Jawab Megumi langsung

"Klub seperti apa Megu-nee?" Kini Yuuri yang bertanya

"Klub kehidupan sekolah" Jawab Megumi

"Mengapa engkau tiba-tiba ingin membuat sebuah klub Megumi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto ingin tahu

"Aku melihat Yuki-chan sepertinya sedang sedih dan berpikir membuat klub untuk membuatnya senang" Jawab Megumi tersenyum

"Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus Megumi-sensei. Lagi pula sepertinya akan menyenangkan" Ucap Naruto Setuju

"Bagaimana denganmu Yuuri-chan?" Tanya Megumi kepada Yuuri

"Aku juga setuju Megu-nee" Jawab Yuuri

"Baiklah. Sudah di putuskan kita akan membuat klub kehidupan sekolah" Ucap Megumi tersenyum senang

"Tetapi siapa yang akan menjadi ketuanya?" Tanya Yuuri kepada Megumi

"Aku sudah berpikir yang akan menjadi ketuanya adalah kau Yuuri-chan" Ucap Megumi melihat ke arah Yuuri

"Ehh! Aku?" Ucap Yuuri terkejut

"Iya. Aku melihat sepertinya kau yang paling tepat untuk tugas ini" Ucap Megumi

"Tapi kenapa tidak Naruto-kun yang menjadi ketuanya? Ia lebih baik daripada aku" Tanya Yuuri bingung

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir untuk membuatnya sebagai ketua klub akan tetapi sepertinya ia akan menolaknya karena itu terlalu merepotkan" Jawab Megumi menghela napas

"Hehehe kau tahu aku terlalu baik Megumi-sensei" Ucap Naruto dengan tertawa

"Jadi apakah kau menerimanya Yuuri-chan?" Tanya Megumi memastikan dan berharap Yuuri mau menerimanya

"Etto.. Bagaimana ya?" Ucap Yuuri bingung dengan jawabannya

"Terima saja Yuuri-chan" Ucap Naruto mendukung Yuuri untuk menjadi Ketua klub kehidupan sekolah

"Aku tidak tahu Megu-nee,Naruto-kun. Biarkan aku berpikir dahulu" Ucap Yuuri bingung dengan pilihannya

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Malam nanti aku ingin jawabannya Yuuri-chan. Oh dan jangan bilang ke Yuki-chan tentang ini,aku ingin ini menjadi kejutan untuknya" Memberitahu Megumi

"Baik Megu-nee" Ucap Yuuri mengerti

"Itu saja yang aku ingin bicarakan. Kalian boleh pergi" Ucap Megumi

"Terimakasih Megu-nee. Ayo pergi Naruto-kun" Ucap Yuuri menarik Naruto keluar dengannya

Setelah Megumi melihat mereka telah keluar dari ruangan. Dia membuka laci di mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jurnal yang berjudul "Ruang Evakuasi Darurat" lalu membacanya.

Dengan Naruto Dan Yuuri

"Hey hey Yuuri-chan kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang masih di tarik oleh Yuuri

"Kita akan pergi atap. Temani aku menyiram tanaman" Jawab Yuuri tanpa melihat Naruto

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku Yuuri-chan?" Mohon Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan kepada Yuuri untuk melepaskan tangannya yang telah memerah karena di cengkram sangat erat oleh Yuuri

Yuuri baru sadar bahwa dia masih mencengkram tangan Naruto dengan kuat

"Maaf Naruto-kun. Aku lupa melepasnya" Ucap Yuuri menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa Yuuri-chan" Ucap Naruto

Time Skip

Di atap sekolah (Kebun)

Naruto sedang membantu Yuuri menyiram tanaman dan sayuran di kebun.

Sekarang Yuuri mengenakan Topi jerami yang biasa di pakainya saat berkebun untuk menahan panasnya sinar matahari.

Naruto tersipu melihat Yuuri yang menurutnya sangat cantik dengan topi itu ditambah dengan pemandangan kebun yang begitu berwarna membuatnya seperti malaikat

"Naruto-kun?" Tanya Yuuri yang melihat Naruto hanya terdiam seperti sedang melamun

"Cantik" Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar

Yuuri tersipu setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan

"Menurutmu begitu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Yuuri malu-malu

Naruto yang mendengar respon Yuuri langsung tersadar akan ucapannya tadi dan juga ikut tersipu tetapi tetap menjawabnya

"Iya. Menurutku kau sangat cantik Yuuri-chan"

Jawab Naruto jujur

"Terimakasih" Ucap Yuuri dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka hanya melanjutkan dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Itu akan berlanjut sampai Naruto memutuskan untuk berbicara

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaran tadi Yuuri-chan?" Tanya Naruto setelah selesai menyiramnya dan berjalan ke arah Yuuri

"Aku masih memikirkannya" Jawab Yuuri tetap menyiram sayuran

"Aku pikir kau seharusnya menerima tawaran itu Yuuri-chan" Saran Naruto yang sekarang berada di belakang Yuuri yang masih menyiram sayurannya

"Oh? Dan kenapa begitu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Yuuri tanpa membalikkan badannya

"Karena aku melihat kau pantas menjadi seorang ketua. Engkaulah yang menjaga Yuki-chan selama ini Dan Megumi-Sensei percaya kepadamu begitu juga aku,Yuki-chan dan Kurumi-chan. Mungkin jika kau menerimanya aku akan memberikan hadiah yang istimewa untukmu" Jawab Naruto ditelinga Yuuri yang membuatnya sedikit l

"Apa hadiahnya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Yuuri penasaran

"Ini" Jawab Naruto mencium pipi kanan Yuuri yang membuatnya terkejut

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yuuri yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan semburat merah di pipinya dan berbalik untuk melihat Naruto

"Bukankah tadi kau bertanya apa hadiahnya? Itu hadiahnya dan mungkin akan ada lebih setelah kau menerimanya" Jawab Naruto geli melihat Yuuri yang tampak manis dengan semburat merah di pipinya

"Naruto-kun no ecchi" Ucap Yuuri tersenyum menggoda ke Naruto

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan Yuuri-chan?" Tanya Naruto melihat ke mata Yuuri sambil tersenyum jahil

"Hmmm mungkin" Jawab Yuuri Tertawa

Naruto yang melihat Yuuri tertawa membuatnya tersenyum

"Begini lebih baik, kau lebih baik tertawa seperti ini daripada merenung seperti tadi" Ucap Naruto senang melihat Yuuri yang tertawa

"Moe.. Jadi kau hanya menggodaku Naruto-kun?" Sebal Yuuri menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"Tentu saja" Jawab Naruto tersenyum

"Ne Naruto-kun?" Panggil Yuuri ke Naruto yang sedang menutup matanya

"Hmmm?" Bergumam Naruto

"Terimakasih" Ucap Yuuri memandang Naruto

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung dan membuka matanya untuk melihat Yuuri

"Untuk semua yang telah kau lalukan untukku" Ucap Yuuri melihat ke mata berwarna biru Naruto

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Seorang teman harus membantu temannya yang sedang kesusahan" Ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari telah sedikit melukai perasaan Yuuri

"Teman ya? Aku harap kita dapat menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar teman di masa depan Naruto-kun" Pikir Yuuri sedikit kecewa tapi berharap dapat menjadi lebih dari teman suatu hari nanti

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi menemui Yuki-chan dan Kurumi-chan. Sampai jumpa lagi Yuuri-chan" Ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan Yuuri sendiri di atap

"Aku pikir aku harus menemui Megu-nee untuk menerima tawaran tadi" Ucap Yuuri kepada dirinya dan pergi ke ruang guru

Time Skip

Di ruang klub berkebun

Disana berkumpulah Megumi,Yuki,Yuuri,Kurumi dan Naruto

"Aku disini ingin menyampaikan seauatu" Ucap Megumi kepada semuanya

"Apakah liburan musim panas?" Tanya Yuki gembira

"Bukan itu Yuki-chan" Jawab Megumi sweatdroop

"Ohh" Ucap Yuki sedikit kecewa

"Lalu apa Megu-nee?" Tanya Yuki bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Aku dan yang lainnya telah memutuskan bahwa kita akan membuat sebuah klub" Jawab Megumi tersenyum senang mengetahui akan seperti reaksi Yuki

"Sebuah klub?" Tanya Yuki dengan keras karena tidak dapat menahan kegembiraannya

"Iya. Aku menamainya klub kehidupan sekolah dan yang akan menjadi ketuanya adalah Yuuri-chan" Jawab Megumi tertawa setelah melihat reaksi Yuki

"Apakah itu benar Yuuri-chan?" Tanya Yuki melihat Yuuri yang dari tadi hanya diam bersama dengan Kurumi

"Benar. Apa kalian setuju kalau aku yang menjadi ketuanya?" Tanya Yuuri sedikit gugup karena takut ada yang tidak menyetujuinya

"Aku dan Naruto-kun sudah menyutuinya. Hanya tinggal Yuki-chan dan Kurumi-chan" Memberitahu Megumi kepada semuanya

"Tentu saja aku akan menyetujuinya. Aku sangat senang kau bisa menjadi ketua kami Rii-chan" Ucap Yuki semangat

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada satu-satunya orang yang belum menjawabnya

"Apa?" Tanya Kurumi melihat mereka semua memandangnya

"Bagaimana denganmu Kurumi-chan?" Tanya Megumi melihat Kurumi yang sepertinya sedang berpikir

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu peduli siapa yang menjadi ketuanya tapi aku pikir Yuuri-chan adalah pilihan terbaik" Jawab Kurumi jujur

"Sudah diputuskan yang akan menjadi ketua klub kehidupan sekolah adalah Yuuri-chan" Ucap Megumi senang akhirnya klubnya dapat terbentuk

"Terimakasih semuanya aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian" Ucap Yuuri bersungguh-sungguh

Naruto yang melihat momen ini berpikir untuk memfotonya sebagai kenang-kenangan

"Ayo kita berfoto untuk merayakan terbentuknya klub kehidupan sekolah" Ucap Naruto kepada semuanya untuk berbaris di depan ruang klub kehidupan sekolah yang baru di bentuk

Posisi mereka adalah Megumi di ujung sebelah kiri,di sampingnya adalah Yuki, di ujung sebelah kanan adalah Kurumi dan di sampingnya adalah Yuuri

Saat ini Naruto sedang mengatur waktu mundur kameranya

"Ayo cepat Naruto-kun!" Ucap Yuki memanggil Naruto untuk cepat-cepat

"Aku datang!" Ucap Naruto setelah selesai menyetel waktunya dan segera mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah

"3 2 1 katakan cheese" Ucap Megumi menghitung mundur

"Cheese" Ucap mereka semua sambil tersenyum ke kamera

"Jekrek" Suara kamera saat memfoto

Naruto kemudian mengambil kamera untuk menunjukkan gambarnya

"Aku ingin lihat!" Ucap Yuki semangat

"Ini" Ucap Naruto menunjukan gambar mereka semua saat di foto

Disana terlihat Yuki yang memeluk Megumi dan Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kurumi tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan sekop kesayangannya di tangannya.

Megumi tersenyum dengan sedikit terkejut karena Yuki memeluknya tiba-tiba.

Yuuri tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum yang mirip seperti rubah dengan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda peace.

Flash Back End

Sejak pembuatan klub kehidupan sekolah hari-hari yang mereka lewati sangat menyenangkan dengan Yuki di sekitar.

To Be Continued

* * *

Itulah Chapter 3 dari fanfic ku yang berjudul "Melindungi Sesuatu Yang Berharga". Aku harap kalian menyukainya dan terus membaca ceritaku ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya dan maaf karena aku telat mengupdatenya,itu karena ada sebuah perlombaan bahasa inggris dan kebetulan aku ikut namun pada akhirnya lomba itu dibatalkan.

Oh dan seperti biasa aku akan mengupdatenya setiap minggu dan mungkin lebih cepat jika aku mendapat review yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya XD.

Itu juga tergantung mood dan tugas di sekolahku.

Sepertinya banyak yang meminta pairnya harem XD.

Pairnya akan ditentukan sampai bab berikutnya jadi pilihlah dengan baik-baik.

Dan apakah aku harus membiarkan Kei hidup dan ikut bergabung di klub kehidupan sekolah bersama dengan Miki?

Setiap Gadis akan mendapatkan waktunya sendiri dengan Naruto XD.

Aku telah mempublish fanfic kedua tidak lama setelah mengupdate fic ini.

Kalian bias melihatnya tidak lama setelah membaca fic ini XD

Raihan Namikaze Out XD


End file.
